


Flickers

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: A lot comes with the occupation of a body and memories.





	Flickers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic that i wrote at 1 AM on my phone.

**Pain. Finality. Sadness. Love.**

 

  
These were the last feelings felt before Sakurako Dan was snuffed out, however moments later a new light had been struck. An abundance of new emotions had begun to flicker; excitement, curiosity, excitement and perhaps a twinge of guilt as Poppy Pipopapo looked at the shell of Sakurako that she was inhabiting.   
  
Several years passed by in a blur as Poppy got to overdose on emotions, sure dancing was fun, but what does fun even matter if you can't contrast it with other emotions? At least, this is what Poppy reinforced to herself whenever guilt started to rear its' ugly head and tried to dampen all the emotions that she had grown to love. These years had been kind to Poppy; She had managed to experience all of Japan and had managed to avoid the main source of her grief.   
  
That is until Hiiro burst through the doors, with his father following behind him. Poppy asked Hiiro's father “Hey! What's going on!?”   
Poppy's inquiry had clearly surprised Hiiro's father seeing as after Poppy asked, he instantly tripped over a coffee table  _ “T-there's been another b-b-bugster outbreak!” _

  
“ _ Eeeehhhh!?”  _

_   
_ _ “shocking I know!” _

  
Poppy started to feel the familiar twang of guilt as she realised several things: first of all, the guilt had arrived to suppress the joy that another bugster meant she might have to go under less rigorous testing. and secondly that she was going to have to stare, talk and just generally surround herself with her “son" Dan Kuroto. Sakurako Dan may have been dead on paper, however her memories were most certainly alive and started to flicker in Poppy's head whenever she saw Kuroto; His first word,his first book, his first game and even though mentally Poppy had definitely filed him under brat, she couldn't help but feel Sakurako's last emotion burn through her.

  
Hiiro and Poppy decided to walk to Genm corp,  which despite giving Poppy little respite caused curiosity “Hey hiiro, why are we walking to the Genm building?”   
Hiiro let out a huff  _ “Even though it's less efficient, it means I can put off talking to that unpleasant man Kuroto.” _

  
Poppy let out an obviously fake chuckle and said “ _ that's not very nice, you should be nicer Hiiro", _ he was right, Poppy didn't want to be there, however somehow walking had become pretty torturous. Memories started to play in her head, she tried to suppress them by focusing on the non dancing themed life she was enjoying, however every face seemed to be Sakurako's, Kuroto's or even Masamune's.    
  
That last one made her shudder, not out of guilt and remorse but at the disgust of a  _ certain few _ memories that had just burned their way into Poppy's “stolen memories that I can't forget” list. Poppy bumped into Hiiro, not realising that they were at the Genm building, Poppy swallowed some saliva and followed Hiiro into the building.

  
Dan Kuroto was sitting in a revolving chair, fiddling with something, just like the villains in those James Bond movies that he used to enjoy as a kid. Hiiro spoke up  _ “You know why we're here". _

  
Dan swivelled around, Poppy could tell he was trying to be dramatic, unfortunately his chair made an awful squeaking sound. He tried to play this off as if it never happened  _ “and you know the details" _ he got up and handed over a brand new Gashat to Hiiro. Hiiro scowled and stormed out the room,  _ “you're welcome"  _ Kuroto Sneered at him.

  
Poppy turned to follow hiiro, however once again Kuroto spoke up  _ “Poppy can you stay here for a second" Poppy practically flinched. _

  
“Sure" she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

  
Kuroto grinned, Poppy started to panic , she didn't want to deal with Kuroto asking for memories from his mother of some letter he received early in his career, or anything else personal. Luckily Kuroto asked his question after Poppy had had her panic.  _ “I need you to get your vitals data from Hiiro's father, maybe a genius like me could create a way for a Bugsters life to be  _ **_CONTINUE_ ** _ (Poppy was confused by the sudden yelling) after their life has been snuffed out". _

  
“uh...ok!” Poppy replied, she then scurried out of the Genm building as fast as she could. Poppy was mentally exhausted and Hiiro had already made his way back to CR, Poppy had decided that she needed to re-energise before dealing with another Kuroto meetup, she cycled through a mixture of her own memories and Sakurako's in order to find a nice cafe.

  
**Happiness. Enjoyment. Contentment. Guilt.**

  
These were the emotions that currently burned passionately through Poppy Pipopapo.   
  



End file.
